Yo, Huston We have a problem
by raviollialienking
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is the prince of another planet, Oikawa Tooru is a famous actor going to space to get what it's supposed to be like for an upcoming film. He's only supposed to orbit around earth but what happens when he gets off the path he's supposed to be traveling on and heads straight towards an unknown planet with strangely attractive people and an even more attractive prince


**This whole thing is going to be in Oikawa's POV so enjoy the gayness.**

"Cheeeeese~!" I said giving my signature smile and peace sign. Half of the girls in the crowd fainted because I'm too cute, ne~? Hehehe I don't need someone to tell me that I know I am. I let the paparazzi take some more pictures of my cute self before continuing to walk down the red carpet. That's right, I, Oikawa Tooru am famous. And if you haven't heard of me you're probably stupid and poor. But that's not the point. Most poor and stupid people also know about me so if you don't then you're even more stupid and poor bleh! What am I doing on a red carpet you ask? Oh I'm only the star of an upcoming space film, _The Handsome Astronaut!_ Or that's what I like to call it at least. I couldn't reject a film on space! I love space! And plus I get to go to space for a while to gain experience! Yay~! Unfortunately I only get to orbit around our stupid earth so I won't get to see aliens. Hearing that made me cry for days but one day I will do it! I'll see an alien! But for now I can't wait to get off this stupid carpet and back home. " _Oink_ awa." I turn to face my manager who is holding the door to my personal limousine. "Ahhh Kindaichi! Don't be so mean! I'm not a pig, don't call me Oinkawa!" I pouted and knew that Kindaichi knew right when that car door closed I would throw a fit. I turned and gave one last wink to the crowd before getting into my luxurious car. And like expected I threw a fit as well.

"Yo~! This is Tooru-chan getting ready for space!" I said as I showed the camera men around the small shuttle I would be calling home for the next few days. "And this is my new best friend who will be operating the ship, Mattsun-chan!" I said gesturing towards the tired looking boy. He turned and glared at me and the camera. How rude! He should be grateful he gets to even be in my presence! Hmph! "Oi Trashykawa I told you not to call me that." his tone sounded annoyed but I'll play it off and pretend he's grateful like he should be. "Mattsun-chan show them around would you? You may be in your space gear but I'm not!" I huffed before leaving the camera men in his care to go change. Ohhhh! The astronaut suit is so cute! I look so handsome! But then again, when do I not? once I finished I hopped back into my shuttle (which was reall hard because it's far up and stuff but I can make anything easy hehe) and saw the camera crew gone. "It's about time, get into your seat space boy and I'll help strap you in." Wow Mattsun is such a nice boy~! "Okie!" I cheered before getting into my seat like the good martian boy I am. The black haired boy strapped me in and made it look easy when I knew for a fact it probably wasn't with all my moving around, oopsy. "Ne, Mattsun-chan you're not even gonna give me a kiss after buckling me in?" I whined pouting. Mattsun rolled his eyes at me how dare he! He should be glad he even had a chance. "No. I'm not sexually attracted to trash cans." he answered before getting in himself. Uhg! SO MEAN. Man I wanna go into space already. Suddenly the lights started to flip and link as Mattsun casually pressed and flipped at them while chatting with someone from mission control. "Yes. Yes... Alrighty I'll start the countdown." he said as he started some weird thingy up. This is all too confusing I wanna sleep but Mattsun is too loud! "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 liftoff." and with that I was immediately pressed back into my chair as we were off to space. I probably should have paid more attention in training and actually try to endure the shitty shuttle simulation! I just bribed the people to put it on low, damn it why did I do that? Maybe I would actually be happy about going into space if I wasn't in so much pain. Blehhhhh! I can't wait for this to be over! Thank God (myself) I didn't eat!

See I don't have perfect memory so I don't know if Mattsun shouting at me to wake up was real pr a dream. I also don't remember if everything going completely fucking wrong was real or a dream either. But right now what I do know was that one, I was naked, and two I was in a really soft bed with soft blankets and everything. I sighed and nuzzled more into this nice blue pillow. Ahhhh I must be in heaven. All of me is warm and comfortable I wanna be here foreverrrr! I was knocked out of my haze when there was a knock at my door and it opened. In came a pink Haired boy holding what I can only assume was clothes. His outfit was weird though. It looked like something a greek would wear. Ahhhh what were they called? Oh! A toga! Yes but a little different.. It had slits at the side showing off the other's sides of his legs and his chest so it tied at the waist. It suit him well though. Like almost everything in the room it was a bright colour. It even matched his hair having the shade of a light coral pink. "And what is your name~?" I can't help but purr out. "Hanakmakki Takahiro." he said plainly before placing the similar clothing on the edge of the bed then bowing and leaving. How rude! My eyes however, were drawn back towards the door which had reopened to reveal the most handsome man I've ever seen. Even more handsome than me! His clothes only appeared on his waist. it had the slits on the legs as well so it only really covered his probably massive dick and ass. But it gave me the perfect view of his toned chest and thighs. Oh I'm in love!

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Welcome to Aoba Johsai."


End file.
